Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters
|side3 = HYDRA Darren Cross |commanders1 = Ant-Man Hank Pym Hope van Dyne |commanders2 = Jim Paxton Gale |commanders3 = Mitchell Carson Darren Cross |casualties1 = Ant-thony |casualties2 = - |casualties3 = HYDRA Buyer HYDRA dealers}} The Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters was an attempt made by Scott Lang to stop Darren Cross from selling the Yellowjacket Suit to the terrorist organization HYDRA. Background meets the Falcon]] Hank Pym broke Scott Lang out from his cell inside a San Francisco Police Department police station by smuggling him the Ant-Man Suit and guiding him out. The following day, Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne started training Lang through a series of trials, preparing him to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross at Pym Technologies. Lang infiltrated the New Avengers Facility to steal a device created by Pym that was intramural to the mission and defeated Falcon in the process. Just when it seemed like their caper was going smoothly, Pym got an unexpected visit from Cross. Lang and van Dyne concealed themselves, as the former commanded his ants to conceal evidence of their caper. After Cross left Pym's house, he called van Dyne, announcing his intention to increase security at Pym Tech. Realizing their plan had hit a snag, Lang brought in his associates, Luis, Dave and Kurt in on the caper.Ant-Man Infiltration goes undercover]] Scott Lang convinced Henry Pym to get his friends to help him break into Pym Technologies Headquarters. Luis went undercover as a security guard to turn down the water pressure so Lang could break in through the pipes. Lang broke into the main control room and planted explosives. Darren Cross invited Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym to his unveiling of the Yellowjacket Suit. Dave and Kurt inadvertently revealed their van to Jim Paxton, forcing them to hide while Kurt disabled the security system for Lang. captures Ant-Man]] The moment Lang landed in the container that was holding the Yellowjacket suit, Cross took the suit out. Lang was stuck until he used one of his growth discs and broke out. During the confusion of Lang's escape, Mitchell Carson escaped with the imitation Pym Particles, while being attacked by ants. Cross shot Pym before escaping with the Yellowjacket suit. Van Dyne told Lang to get Cross while she took care of Pym. During Lang's escape, he was attacked by security. He was almost dead until Luis saved him. Pym and Van Dyne escaped using a Shrunken Tank that Pym used as a key chain, and Pym Technologies was imploded, using the charges set by Lang. clings onto Cross' helicopter]] Cross escaped to his helicopter with Lang and the ants in hot pursuit. Cross defended himself with a pistol and started shooting, one bullet hitting Ant-thony head-on, forcing Lang to ride another carpenter ant, vowing revenge. Lang clung onto the helicopter and fought Cross and his two guards. With his guards disabled, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit and fought against Lang. The two fought inside Cross' briefcase before the aircraft crashed into a household backyard. Aftermath rises from a swimming pool]]Landing in the backyard, Darren Cross threatened the resident family until Scott Lang stopped Cross, and they continued their fight. Lang managed to swat Cross into a bug zapper; however, Jim Paxton appeared and electrocuted Lang, proceeding to arrest him. Cross then got zapped by the bug zapper, acting like a defibrillator, coming back to life but proceeded to Maggie Lang's House. The whole incident gave Leo Fitz the idea that Jemma Simmons might be missing because she was shrunken to a microscopic level, which turned out to be false.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature References Category:Events